Musicians experiment with various arrangements of musical notes and chords in order to develop new musical arrangements, songs or various types of musical compositions. However, experimenting with musical sounds often requires immediate access to large instruments, such as a piano or electronic organ, which are not portable. The limited availability and access to piano or organ based instruments prevents musicians from experimenting with musical notes while on the go, such as while traveling in a car or airplane, or in any environment where the piano or organ are not otherwise available. While portable musical instruments such as guitars and electronic organs are generally known in the prior art, even these instruments are not sufficiently portable to permit musical experimentation while the musician is on the go, such as traveling in a car, bus or airplane. Another limitation on prior art musical instruments is the requirement for an alternating current power source supplied by a conventional AC outlet. Even for portable electronic instruments, such as electronic organs and electric guitars, this limitation seriously restricts the overall portability of these instruments.